


Year After Year

by AndiiErestor



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes. Things change. Obstacles must be overcome. A curious love must endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work follows "Undone," but can be read independently.
> 
> I'll be writing this slowly as I'm still trying to come up with scenarios for certain things.

He nodded solemnly as was expected of him and continued on his way. The Earl of Phantomhive eagerly awaited him and he had no intion of making the man wait. Walking briskly down the hall to the room the butler had indicated, the undertaker passed by several members of the family, all of whom stepped back in fear and surprise as he went by. Upon reaching the door aptly labeled as the earl’s office he knocked three times before letting himself in at the muffled “enter” given from inside.

“I believe you called for me,” the undertaker said in a curious tone. While it was customary for the family of the deceasedto thank him for his services, they didn’t usually send him wandering around the house to do so.

“Yes,” the Earl replied with a heavy breath. It was clear from the man’s disposition that while he was grieving the death of his father, he was far too overworked to care for himself and his family. “You’ll have to forgive me for not coming to you. I had to excuse myself from the gathering for unfortunately pressing matters. It seems work will not allow me to rest, even for the death of my father.” After closing his eyes for a moment of silence, the Earl continued, “As you are no doubt aware, I am the Earl of Phantomhive. However, you are welcome to call me Frederic.”

The Earl walked out from behind his desk and approached the undertaker to shake his hand. “I wanted to thank you,” he explained, “for your excellent services in our time of grieving, on behalf of the Phantomhive family. You have taken our time of struggling and reminded us all of the beauty of life. There is only one small matter I must address. We have informed the family and the press that the cause of death was cardiac arrest, but your reports say otherwise…”

The undertaker raised a brow at the Earl, wondering what he was getting at and deciding to have a little fun with it. “It is far too vague to state the cause of death as being cardiac arrest in my profession. Why, no one would take me seriously if I did that for all of my clients – as you should know, cardiac arrest is an eventuality with all forms of death. However, it is hard to describe 14 bullets wounds as ‘going away in one’s sleep’ ,” he stated with a smirk.

The Earl chuckled, “Yes, of course,” he nodded and retreated back to his desk where the coronary report was carefully laid out. “My issue is not with the accuracy and detail of your report, but with its popularity. You see, my family runs a peculiar business – ”

“The candy factory.”

“Yes, the candy factory, and by the queen’s orders, we sometimes execute people in the back rooms of this factory, where their screams will not be heard over the sounds of heavy machinery.”

“Ah, I see,” the undertaker nodded to himself, considering the implications of what he’d just been told. A dark smile grew over his lips, “Are you threatening me?”

“Oh no, on the contrary, I am offering you a job.”

“That is very kind of you, but as you’ve no doubt noticed, I am already employed, and it does keep me rather busy,” he chuckled.

“Yes, of course, but that’s where I think we might able to work together,” the Earl paused, giving the undertaker time to think.

“You’ve got my attention…”

“I have a great amount of difficulty presently with finding someone whom I can trust – regularly – to perform what I’m told is referred to as an autopsy in the medical profession,” the Earl gestured for the undertaker to have a seat aceross from him and sat down for huimself. “I’ve a few friends in the field of medicine, but none who can performe the proceedure without arousing suspicion. Should you agree to do business with my family, I could arrange for the victims of certain cases to be sent to you in the swiftest manner. Your job would consist of examining the body – which I believe is already part of your practices and reporting any relevant information back to me, such as cause of death, murder weapon – if one can be identified – and anything else that might be of help in finding the person responsible. You should be paid generously for your help and information.”

“You make quite the offer,” the undertaker leaned back in his chair and tapped a finger against his lip. “What makes you think I’m the one for the job?”

“You work quickly. You work quietly, but most of all you are efficient beyond any in your profession,” he paused for a moment before noticing one last piece of information on the report. “You also charge very little, leading me to believe that you work for the satisfaction of a job well done as opposed to monetary gain. That or you are very competitive, which tells me you want to win, and that’s always a good thing in my books.”

The Earl noticed the surprised look on the undertaker’s face and quickly reevaluated his judgement, “However, it could also mean that you are fairly new to all of this and that you are unfamiliar with the average costs of a funeral. In which case, I can only applaud your learning curve, as I’ve already mentioned that your work is astounding.”

“You flatter me, Earl,” the undertaker laughed, “but why are we both sitting here pretending like I wouldn’t take you up on it. This is far too interesting an opportunity to let it pass me by.”

“I thought you might say that,” the Earl straightened up and pulled up the file that was cleverly hidden amongst the undertaker’s report. “You see, I’ve just received word…”

               


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes.

It had been several weeks since the undertaker had seen the Earl of Phantomhive. The last time he saw the man was to discuss the effects of different toxins on the victims of poisoning. He wasn't sure if it was strictly "out of curiosity" as the Earl insisted but it was more fun that way.

The undertaker roamed somewhat aimlessly down the streets of London. He'd been living amongst them for nearly 2 years now, but he still wasn't entirely familiar with the neighborhood. In the past couple of months he discovered a nice little flower shop that he'd be going to consider doing business with, as well as acquaint pub where he went for dinner from time to time and where the old ladies flocked to him like early birds to worms. Infatuated they all were, he supposed it was somewhat ironic.

He just attended a funeral in that business always left him rather hungry. It seemed commonplace for the family to host a meal after the procession, but he was not family, and until the Phantomhives no one had yet ever invited him to stay. 

Speak of the devil… Who should appear before him? The Earl of phantom hive appeared to be out for a night on the town with his wife and who feared to be his daughter. The girl had a smile on her face, carrying a large plush under her arm and flowers in her hand.

"Well if it isn't our friendly, neighbourhood undertaker," the Earl greeted him.

His wife gas and swatted his shoulder, "Frederick, for heaven sake, the man has a name."

"Yes of course," the Earl chuckled nervously, desperately searching for a solution that would not embarrass him as he realized that he'd never asked for the man's name, even after employing him for nearly a year.

Seeing the Earl's distress, or as much of it as he could with how strongly nearsighted he was, the undertaker intervened, "It's quite all right Lady Phantomhive. I prefer to be known by my title. There is far too much power in the name..."

"Quite right," the Earl chimed in.

"That's why we mustn't give our names to strangers," the young girl added.

"Very good, sweetness," her mother praised her, but the girl's attention was focused entirely on the man before her who seemed so very familiar, but she couldn't place him.

The counters leaned down to her level and whispered in her ear, "It's rude to stare, darling."

Yet, as she spoke, they young girl type again, "There is a fair in town!" She held out her stuffed animal, "Papa won this for me at one of the games!"

"That's quite lovely of him," the undertaker grinned, "perhaps I shall try my luck after I've had a meal. This old man is getting hungry now. I've had quite a long day, you see."

"Yes, we should be doing the same," the Earl commented, "Mary will be expecting us home soon for dinner. You are welcome to join us if you're not busy."

"Oh no," the undertaker laughed, "What would the old ladies at the pub think if I abandoned them now?"

The Earl nodded," Of course, who else would spend hours listening to their jokes? Perhaps next time then?"

"Yes, perhaps," the undertaker agreed. "You all have a safe trip home, now."

"And to you," the Earl nodded to him and ushered away his wife and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the Earl's daughter recognizes the Undertaker is because she's seen him before. He doesn't recognize her because he can't see her properly.
> 
> This all happens [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7126165). Undone is a stand-alone, you don't actually need to read it to follow along with Year After Year but it may be referenced a few times. When this happens I'll be sure to add a note like this to fill you in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes.

It was a lovely day. The sun was out, the birds were singing and the people were spending what time they could manage outside in the sun. This included the Earl and his family, this the undertaker discovered when he was invited to take tea with the man in the yard as opposed to meeting in the office as they usually did.

  
The tea was served and they spoke of work. As always, it seemed there someone waiting to cause trouble This time, there was a small group of people, referring to themselves as “The Associates” wreaking havoc in a small town on the coast. It meant the Earl would have to be away from his home and his family for several days at the very least. He was reluctant to do so, as his daughter’s birthday had been approaching, thus the undertaker had volunteered to scout the area first, to provide the Earl with first-hand knowledge, therein giving him an excuse to stay home.

  
That is why they were here now. The undertaker explained where it was that “the Associates” practised their skills, where their leaders trades took place, who among them were known, and who was known for dealing with them. All the while, the Lady Phantomhive was happily discussing recent social events with other ladies of her standing, all of them looking on as their daughters played at house before them. The girls had brought out dolls and robes and all sorts of toys to play with before the time came for cake.

  
At least, that is what was meant to happen, yet all of a sudden they heard a devastated shout of “No!” while the laughter of the Krevinski twins could be heard throughout the yard. The undertaker’s attention was drawn and he stopped mid-sentence, already headed to the scene. In the grass, about 50 paces away, sat the birthday girl openly weeping, caressing a shape of warped metal in her hands.

  
“What seems to be the matter here?” he asked quietly, his disregard for social norms meant he was uncertain is his asking would be taken well.

  
“One of the twins ripped the poor girl’s glasses from her face and broke them,” the Lady to his left replied, before turning to the Lady Krevinski to continue. “That husband of yours in a menace Lisa. We’ve all said so. Children learn by example, and look at your girls now. Can you imagine them in 20 years? Goodness me.” The woman placed her hand on her chest, seeming lost in her own thoughts.

  
“It’s only a pair of glasses,” another replied, “They can be replaced.”

  
The Lady Phantomhive came to sit by her daughter, gently stroking her back, “There, there, sweetness. We’ll get you new ones…”

  
“No mama! We can’t,” the poor girl sobbed, “there are no others like this.”

  
“Oh darling…”

  
The undertaker frowned. It seemed there was something he was missing. He turned to the Earl now standing beside him, “I thought your daughter didn’t require corrective eye-wear.”

  
“Oh, she doesn’t need them.,” the Earl replied. “I do wish she would have thrown those out when I asked.”

  
“And why is that?”

  
“They were clearly very old when she acquired them,” the Earl explained, “At this point she’s worn them and played with them so much that they’re full of scratches. They were becoming a hazard for her. She could barely see through them.”

  
“That does sound quite dangerous,” the undertaker nodded, “Why would she insist on keeping them?”

  
“They were a gift,” he sighed, “A gift from a stranger in the park. She thought them too lovely to break.”

  
And just like that, the undertaker remembered it all. They were his glasses, the same glasses he’d be prepared to crush upon leaving his position as reaper. The young girl who’d name him Death after exchanging only a few words, and at such a young age. He knew not what her fascination was with the glasses, but he had an idea of what to say to cheer her up.

  
Nodding to the Earl, the undertaker approached the solemn pair sitting on the ground and politely spoke to the Lady, “May I?”

  
She looked up at the undertaker and glanced at her husband – who nodded – before replying, “Of course. Thank you,” then stood and headed to her husband, allowing the undertaker to approach the girl and sit cross-legged before her.

  
“Little miss Phantomhive,” he spoke lightly and calmly. “How broken of heart you are today, when by all means you should be celebrating and smiling in the sun. Will you tell me your woes?”

  
The young girl hiccuped and looked up at him tearfully, “Lucy pulled my special glasses away and Sonia stepped on them and now they’re ruined.”

  
“Oh but Sweet Claudia,” he offered her a smile, “You’ve taken such good care of them, as you promised. Though you may like to keep them, you’ll find they would never be of use to you.”

  
Claudia frowned slightly and glanced up at him, moving his hair out of his face and gasped, “It’s you. All this time it was you.”

  
“Yes, little one,” the undertaker grinned. “You may no longer have the glasses to cherish, but you’ll always have me.”

  
The girl giggled and smiled widely, reaching up with both arms to capture him in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undone takes place about a week after the Undertaker has left the Reaper Society. He's healing from his wounds and looking for a place to stay when he encounters Claudia in a park. They exchange a few words and she knows him for what he is almost immediately. Just as he is about to leave, he throws his glasses on the ground and attempts to crush them, but Claudia saves them believing that they are too precious to destroy and he allows her to keep them since they would be of no use to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and review. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen next.


End file.
